


whos gonna fuck you like me

by zlpayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Zayn, Comeplay, M/M, Rimming, Top Liam, dom!liam, mentions of paint sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlpayne/pseuds/zlpayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam fuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	whos gonna fuck you like me

**Author's Note:**

> thank U !!!!!! to the amazing redsweater and katie (zaynsgrammys on tumblr) 4 beta-ing !!!! Also for listening 2 me cry about this 
> 
> the shitty fic/fic execution is all on me tho 
> 
> but i was inspired by hand holding during sex 
> 
> so like here U go

Zayn’s not at all sure how they ended up in this position. One second Liam was praising his artwork, the next they were making out, Liam straddling his tiny waist. 

Eventually, Liam had Zayn pushed up against the wall, face pressed into the wet paint of his mural. He would have complained if he weren’t so overwhelmed by Liam’s breathe on his neck, whispering dirty words, creating a pool of heat in his lower stomach. 

 

“I want you, Zayn.” he purrs. “I want to fuck you so good you won’t even remember your name." Zayn groans, Liam's words always spurring something primal in him. “It’s alright though,” he laughs darkly, “one look at my neck and you’ll know it again.”

"I want to fuck you into next week, Zayn,'" Liam continues, voice soft and sweet, yet authoritative. Zayn can't help the way his body sways to the sound of Liam’s tone. 

"I want the neighbours to bang on the doors demanding we keep the noise down. I’ll make you answer, too. I'll be behind, licking you open, and you wouldn't be able to make sounds." Liam is teasing and Zayn is struggling to stay still. "The second you do, I'll get up and leave. Leave you hard and open."

"Liam," Zayn moans, breath heavy, just like his entire body. If it weren’t for Liam holding him up against the wall, grinding his clothed dick onto him, Zayn is sure he’d be on the floor. Shamed and broken. He’s already vulnerable enough that he’s willing to let Liam do everything he said he will. (Zayn really hopes they’re not empty promises). 

He finds the strength in his weak, weak body to push back against Liam, earning him a deep growl. Liam bites his earlobe before he's being spun around, and dragged to the floor, Liam on top, making it known how in control he is.

“Aw, careful Li, don’t wanna break your fuck-toy now, do you?” Zayn taunts, impatient and needing something other than words. He needs action.

“Shut the fuck up, Zayn." Liam growls, dick pressed against his own now. Liam is thick and hard, always perfect. Zayn’s mouth waters for his cock.

"Show me what else that smart mouth can do,” Liam howls, flipping them over. “Nice and easy, princess. I want us both to enjoy this.” 

Liam is no virgin to Zayn’s mouth, in any way, yet every time Zayn sucks him in, it feels like the first time all over again.

See, Zayn always starts slow, tongue circling the head of Liam’s cock, focusing on the frenulum, flicking his tongue at it until it’s glistening with his spit.

“Zayn, sto-stop," Liam stutters. "You know I’m sensitive there.”

For his own pleasure, and because he’s a fucking tease, Zayn licks at it some more before biting down, lightly.

“Fuck, Zayn,” Liam whimpers.

Zayn slithers up Liam’s body, laughing to himself, hand moving to take Liam. “What do you need babe?” eyes flicking up to watch Liam following his gaze, “you like that? Like the way I touch you? Is this what you needed?” he breathes. 

“No, no, Zayn, I need your mouth, please.” Liam begs.

Zayn snickers, crawling down Liam’s tense body. He taps Liam's tip against his tongue a few times before pushing the foreskin back, revealing the hot red tip-- it looks delicious, just like a lollipop, Zayn thinks. 

Liam gasps, body shaking as Zayn sucks him in deeper, sloppy. Suckling at the head, tongue fucking the slit, precum bubbling onto his tongue. Zayn’s ear perking, body reacting, at the groans Liam keeps making. He’s so fucking turned on. 

“Mm Li, give me more.” Zayn says before moving back down,bobbing his head, taking Liam in further. Lips darkening from the stretch. Already raw.

“Want you to take me in as deep as you can,” Liam orders breathless.

Zayn obeys, loosening his throat and pushing down until his nose is buried in Liam’s pubes. Liam makes a loud, pleased sound. It ignites a warm feeling along Zayn’s skin. He shivers breathing in Liam’s musk, unable to help himself, then pulls off coughing.

Eyes watery, lips covered with saliva and a string of it still connected to Liam’s dick. Liam pushes back Zayn’s sweaty hair, “I know this should probably be disgusting but you look so hot right now.” He strokes Zayn’s cheek, “you should be doing this every day.” He says in awe.

“You wish,” Zayn teases. He's stroking him again, slow, dragging it out, just enough to keep him on edge. “But y’know, I wouldn’t complain. Not only do I love the taste of you, but your fucking scent drives me crazy." Zayn speaks casually. Liam is nodding his head, encouraging him to carry on.

"Not to mention the way your thigh spasms every time I get personal with your sensitive areas.” He coos, fingers reaching down to tug at Liam’s balls. A sneaky finger rubbing against the area between his balls and hole, always teasing. 

Zayn’s eyes come to meet Liam, just as he's about to take one of his balls into his mouth, sucking at it, until Liam’s head is falling back, mouth open. Massaging the other between his fingers, Zayn asks, “you like this, right Liam? Wanna fuck my mouth?” 

Liam takes in Zayn’s raw lips and the hungry look in his eyes, he’s so tempted. So fucking tempted he could die but, "as much as I’d love to fuck your breath away, I want to come in you.” Liam grunts, patting Zayn’s ass as he moves.

Liam flips them around, so now Zayn is lying on the carpet. He pushes Zayn’s legs up by his knees, spreading his ass and watching his hole pucker, all exposed. He leans down for a lick, never able to help himself.

Zayn mewls at first contact, back arching, ass pushing back. “Sometimes I think you like this more than I do, kitten,” Liam laughs.

Burying his face back into Zayn’s ass, tongue circling his rim, leaving heavy traces of saliva. The same saliva he uses to open Zayn up, tongue digging as deep as he can. Liam pulls back, spitting at his hole, it flutters at the new found wetness. He circles his spit around the rim, tip of his finger pushing in, moving around and teasing. “C’mon Li, stop playing.” Zayn begs.

Snickering to himself, Liam pushes in his finger half way. Zayn hisses at the slight burn, “teaches you to boss me around.” 

Liam pulls out his finger again, bringing it up to Zayn, "suck." He demands.

Zayn takes it in willingly, hands holding Liam’s wrist in place, making a show of it. His tongue circles his finger, cheeks hollowed, bobbing up and down, giving Liam a show.

“Enough,” comes a growl.

This time, Liam pushes in gentle, taking his time to move in and out. Edging up Zayn’s body, Liam reaches his mouth and teases at his bottom lip, “I can’t wait to feel your tightness around my cock.”

Zayn pulls him down, teeth clashing, tongues twisted. “Can’t wait to have you fill me up, so good, Liam. You’re so good to me.” he says sincere. Forehead to forehead. Liam pushes in a second finger in response. 

“You think you’re good now?”

“Yeah, Li, fuck, get in me, please.”

“Hands and knees, princess.” Liam asks.

Zayn’s never moved so fast, face smushed against the rough, texture of his rug. His arse wiggling in the air, anxious.

“Uh, Zayn, babe, I don’t have any condoms on me?” Liam utters.

“Fuck, Li, I don’t care, fill me up with your come. Own me." Zayn pleads, voice on the verge of distress. “Knock me up.”

“Gosh, Zayn,” Liam groans. “One more word out of you and I won’t need your ass to come.” 

Spitting into his hand, Liam spreads the wetness over his cock, finger pushing in, making sure Zayn won’t be in too much pain before replacing it with his cock. Liam teases the tip of his cock first, testing, teasing. “You ready? You want more, baby?”

“Please Li, oh God.” Liam pushes in halfway. Zayn’s shoulders dropping.

He takes this time to lean forward, over Zayn, hands moving to intertwine with his. “God, Li, I’m going to combust if you don’t move.” Liam grinds down, once, twice, before he starts moving. Building up his speed, shallow, hard thrusts. As soon as he finds a consistent pace, he tightens his fingers in Zayn’s, ramming into him. His breath is hot and heaving on his neck. Liam bites Zayn’s lobe between his teeth. Fucking into him with all his strength, the carpet itching his knees and Liam knows he will have carpet burn by the end of this, but he can't seem to care. They're releasing all the sexual tension of the week.

He stops, suddenly, to fix his foot before he grinds into Zayn, slowly, milking it out. “Li, fuck, more,” Zayn pleads, “I need more.”

 

“That’s a little slutty don’t you think, Zayn,” Liam smirked from above him, grinding down once again. “I’ll give you what you want, though,” he whispers.

He begins fucking hard and deep into the beautiful boy underneath him. Shoulders hunched in concentration. Sweat dripping off the side of his head, body shaking. Hand letting go of Zayn’s to come between them and feel where he and Zayn connect. He shudders with arousal. Not meaning to, but he fumbles, losing pace, body jerking. A high pitched moan rips from the center of his chest, unable to stop himself from coming as his toes curl, and vision going white.

 

He slumps against Zayn’s shoulder, kissing at his shoulder in apology, sorry I came before you.

“Fuck, Zayn, fuck, that was the greatest fucking orgasm of my life.” Liam pants. “I’m sorry, I experienced it alone.” Of course Liam would look sheepish in this moment.

“Flip over onto your back and let me help you out.” Always so fucking caring, Zayn thinks, as he complies, flipping over onto his back.

Liam’s hand quickly finding his sore cock. He jerks him off quickly with no finesse. Tongue finding his right nipple, the one with the bar, licking at the nub. Sucking it into his mouth, pushing at the bar, making Zayn shiver. Not forgetting the other nipple, Liam hovers over Zayn’s chest spitting at the bundle of nerves, before nibbling at it, hand moving down to tease at Zayn’s used hole. He plays with the come that’s threatening to spill. 

Zayn’s body jerks at that, head hitting the floor, eyes closing, fingers grabbing onto the hairs at the back of Liam’s head. “Fuck, Liam, baby, I’m coming. Fuck.” Liam moves quick making a home between Zayn’s thighs, hand moving faster, mouth coming to suck at Zayn’s head. 

Zayn comes with a yell, toes curling, first spurt landing in Liam’s mouth, the rest landing on his eyebrows. The high of his cheek. His hair. Hand still moving up and down the length of Zayn, milking out the last drops. Right onto his tongue, savoring the taste. He’s about to move away when he takes the head of Zayn’s cock back into his mouth, wanting to watch him jerk and squirm. 

As soon as Zayn’s spent, Liam moves up, back to his mouth, boyish grin on his face.

Zayn pulling at his hair, “has anyone ever told you, you’re fucking amazing.”

“I don’t know, there’s this one boy I’m seeing, he reminds me all the time.” Liam laughs, content and fucked out.

"God, I can’t believe that’s my come on your face.” Zayn rasps, tongue licking at the load on Liam’s chin before moving to invade Liam’s mouth.

“I love the taste of you almost as much as I love you.” Liam laughs, cuddling into Zayn’s chest. Ready to fall asleep, as uncomfortable as the floor is. 

“My studio really does inspire art.” Zayn giggles to himself, pulling Liam in closer.

**Author's Note:**

> blehhhh !!!!!!!!!
> 
> tell me ur favorite part mine was nipple play 
> 
> i love using commas man 
> 
> also tell me what i did wrong what U like to read what U think i shudve done 
> 
> talk 2 me on tumblr @ zlpayne if U want 
> 
> xoxo -H


End file.
